Alternate Universe Oddities
is a show which contain grounding videos out of good users, clips of good users getting grounded from bad users getting grounded, and videos of them from movies like An Very Special Movie: The Mirror of Mystery for example. Please note that in the alternate GoCity, good users are bad users and vice versa. It premiered on Orange Otter Network in July 15th, 2015. Episodes Videos *Mirror Caillou's parents and Mirror Rosie go to Chuck E Cheese's without Mirror Caillou and then, they get Grounded *Alternate Version of Eric Gavin Kills Barney (or Mirror Eric Gavin Kills Barney/Grounded) *Mirror Nathandesignerboy7 and his friends kill Barney and Get Grounded *Mirror Dora Kills Mirror Eric Gavin/Ungrounded *Mirror Eric Gavin and Mirror Barren Misbehave at the Arabic Restaurant *Mirror Alex Kimble Watches Total Drama: All Stars and Gets Grounded *Mirror Sophie And Her Cousins Misbehave At Robin Williams Funeral *Mirror Nathandesignerboy7 and Mirror Cheesedoodle65 Get Grounded on Christmas *Mirror Alex Kimble Kills Handy Manny and Gets Grounded Even More (An sequel to Mirror Alex Kimble Watches Total Drama: All Stars and Gets Grounded) *Mirror Barren Kills Caillou and Gets Grounded *Mirror PB&J, Mirror Sophie, and their friends get blamed on the bus *Mirror Pinch and Mirror Scootch flip over the table and get grounded *Mirror Munchy makes a GoAnimate account and gets sent to bed early *Mirror Alex Kimble Takes Over the Teacher's Job and Gets Expelled/Grounded *Mirror Rai (Tai Chi Chasers) the Tai Chi Card Thief *Mirror Postman Pat Sends Nice Messages to People and Gets Ungrounded *The Mirror Troublemakers Cause Havoc Around the Alternate GoCity *Mirror Barren Beats Up Thomas the Tank Engine and Gets Grounded *Mirror Caillou's Dad Gets Suspended at School *Mirror Tyrone Grounds Mirror Munchy and Gets Ungrounded *Mirror Eric Gavin Gets in Dead Meat *Mirror Alex Kimble Gets Held Back *Mirror Bumblelion Brags in a Sports Game/Grounded *Mirror Blinky Bill's Biggest Prank *Mirror Roobear Refuses to Do Chores/Grounded *Mirror Patty Rabbit Misbehaves at Toys R Us/Grounded *Mirror Duck Hunt Duo Rob an Bank and Get Jailed *Mirror Warren Cook and Mirror Nathan Pearson's Funtime *Mirror Carkle Tries to Ground Mirror Stephanie Gavin/Gets Grounded *Mirror Eric Gavin Kills Mike the Knight and Somehow Doesn't Get Grounded *Mirror Raven (Teen Titans) Hurts Mirror Pedro, Mirror Edro, Mirror Pablo, and Mirror Tyrone and Gets Grounded *Mirror Peanut Otter Gets Grounded Forever *Mirror Dora Babysits Mirror Eric Gavin *Mirror Caillou's parents and Mirror Rosie Misbehave at Dora the Explorer Live *Mirror Eric Gavin Gets Grounded on Easter *The Five Mirrored Grounded Goons Create YouTube accounts while Grounded *The Mirror Grounded Quad Squad and the Return of Barney *Mirror Dora Kills Mirror L Ryan/Ungrounded *Mirror Eric Gavin Blows Up Sesame Street and Gets Grounded *Mirror Butterbear destroys Mirror Dora's garden/Grounded *Mirror Eleroo makes fun of Mirror Crocosaur/Grounded *Mirror Hoppopotamus massacres the Mirror Land of Wuz/Grounded *Mirror Rhinokey loses the Joke-Telling Contest/Grounded *Mirror Moosel summons demons/Grounded *The Mirror Wuzzles misbehave at Christine Cavanaugh's funeral/Grounded *Mirror Eric Gavin Gets Mirror Stephanie Grounded (By Burning the Gavin household)/Grounded *The Mirror Grounded Quad Squad Beat Up Mirror Pedro, Mirror Edro, Mirror Pablo, and Mirror Tyrone and Get Grounded *The Five Mirrored Grounded Goons Kill Five Baby Show Characters and Get Grounded *Mirror Andy Panda Gets Mirror Alex Kimble Arrested/Ungrounded *Mirror Caillou's Mom Releases Her Colored Characters and Gets Grounded *Mirror Freddy and the Endoskeleton Ignorance *Mirror Rai (Tai Chi Chasers) the Tai Chi Card Thief II: The Robbery *Mirror Alex Kimble Gives Bad Cards to Good Users/Gets Grounded *Mirror Eric Gavin Grounds Mirror Warren Cook and Gets Grounded *Mirror Rosie Shaves Her Hair Bald and Gets Grounded *Mirror Billy and Bonnie Wagner Fail to Clean Up a Mess in Time/Grounded *Mirror Sophie the Otter Makes Grounding Videos out of Mirror Warren Cook, Mirror Dora, Mirror Komaedanagito14, and more mirror good users/Gets Grounded *Mirror Alex Kimble Turns Mirror Warren Cook into a Baby *The Mirror Popples vs. Mirror Pedro, Mirror Edro, Mirror Pablo, and Mirror Tyrone *Mirror Eric Gavin and Mirror Barren Upload a *** Tape and Get Grounded *Mirror Rai (Tai Chi Chasers) the Tai Chi Card Thief III: Card Stealing-Plaplooza *The Mirror Grounded Quad Squad Steal a Car and Get Grounded *Mirror Barren Gets His Dad Fired/Grounded *Mirror Warren Cook Kills His Fake Dad and Gets Ungrounded *Mirror P.C. Popple Takes Drugs/Grounded *Mirror Party Popple Cancels Mirror Dora's Birthday Party/Grounded *Mirror Pancake Popple's Big Tail Hit *Mirror Puzzle Fails the DiC Essay/Grounded *Mirror Prize Tells a Creepypasta at Lakeside School/Grounded *Mirror Puffball Plays in the Mud/Grounded *Mirror Putter Gets Disqualified in the Invention Raffle/Grounded *Mirror Potato Chip Poisons the Candy/Grounded *Mirror Pretty Bit Flips Over the Table/Grounded *The Mirror Popples Get Grounded For Superduperhyperplex Years *Mirror Cheesedoodle65 Revives Mirror Warren's Fake Dad and Gets Grounded *Mirror Barren Meets Mirror Oggy and They Get Grounded *Mirror Alex Kimble Gets in Dead Meat *Mirror Eric Gavin Kidnaps Normal Computero Botbolt and Gets Grounded *Mirror Warren Cook vs. Mirror Alan Cook (a.k.a. Mirror Warren's Fake Dad) *Mirror Alan Cook Gets Grounded for Nothing *Mirror Alex Kimble and Mirror Alan Cook Get Grounded on Mirror Warren Cook's Birthday *Mirror Alan Cook Commits a Trap on the Mirror UTTP/Gets Grounded *Mirror Flick Duck Gets in Really Big Trouble *Mirror Rai (Tai Chi Chasers) the Tai Chi Card Thief IV: The Stolen Cards *Mirror Barren Gets Grounded on Christmas *Mirror Eric Gavin Ungrounds Mirror Barren and Gets Grounded *Mirror Carkle Blows Up the Dragonoid Ship (First part of the Troublemakers Sent to the Mirror Troublemaker Detention Center) *The Mirroed Grounded Quad Squad Make Fake VHS Openings (Second part of the Troublemakers Sent to the Mirror Troublemaker Detention Center) *The Mirrored Teen Titans Put Police Officers in Jail (Third part of the Troublemakers Sent to the Mirror Troublemaker Detention Center) *Mirror Alex Kimble and Mirror Alan Cook Put an Nappy on Mirror Warren Cook (Fourth part of the Troublemakers Sent to the Mirror Troublemaker Detention Center) *The Mirror Tigeroids Misbehave While Waiting for Their Package from the Pack-N-Go Place (Fifth part of the Troublemakers Sent to the Mirror Troublemaker Detention Center) *Mirror TheColossalD Does Prank Calls (Sixth part of the Troublemakers Sent to the Mirror Troublemaker Detention Center) *The Five Mirror Grounded Goons Blow Up the Houses (Seventh part of the Troublemakers Sent to the Mirror Troublemaker Detention Center) *The Mirror Popples steal stuff from the Mall (Eighth part of the Troublemakers Sent to the Mirror Troublemaker Detention Center) *Mirror Sophie Interupts the Teacher (Ninth part of the Troublemakers Sent to the Mirror Troublemaker Detention Center) *The Mirror Troublemakers' Colossal Mistake (Last Part of the Troublemakers Sent to the Mirror Troublemaker Detention Center) *The Mirror Troublemakers Lose Control of Their Lives and Get Grounded (First part of Troublemakers at the Mirror Troublemaker Detention Center) *The Mirror Troublemakers Misbehave at Six Flags (Second part of Troublemakers at the Mirror Troublemaker Detention Center) *Mirror Igor & Normal Witchan Abuses Shauna and MC Adore/Grounded *Mirror Shauna Watches Spongebob/Grounded *Mirror Nathandesignerboy7 and Mirror Cheesedoodles65 Escape from Mirror Troublemaker Boarding School (Third part of Troublemakers at the Mirror Troublemaker Detention Center) *Mirror Alan Cook Gets Big/Grounded (Fourth part of Troublemakers at the Mirror Troublemaker Detention Center) *Mirror Sophie and Mirror PB&J Ground Themselves and Get Grounded (Fifth part of Troublemakers at the Mirror Troublemaker Detention Center) *The Mirror Troublemakers Do Drugs and Get Grounded (Sixth part of Troublemakers at the Mirror Troublemaker Detention Center) *Mirror Twilight Sparkle's Science Fail *Mirror Pinkie Pie Removes the Fun and Gets Grounded *Mirror Rainbow Dash in: Going Slow *Mirror Applejack Eats a Tree and Gets Grounded *Mirror Rarity Bosses Around People and Gets Grounded *Mirror Fluttershy in: Animal Abuse *Mirror KingKool720 Plants Itching Powder in PB&J's Houseboat *Mirror Rai (Tai Chi Chasers) the Tai Chi Card Thief V: Escape! (Seventh part of Troublemakers at the Mirror Troublemaker Detention Center) *The Mirror Get-Along Gang beats up Mirror Catchum Crocodile/Grounded *The Mirror Recess Gang Wreck Mirror Third Street School/Grounded Big Time *Mirror Alex Kimble Gets into Big Trouble! (Eighth part of Troublemakers at the Mirror Troublemaker Detention Center) *Mirror Sophie and Mirror PB&J Escape from Mirror Troublemaker Detention Center (Ninth part of Troublemakers at the Mirror Troublemaker Detention Center) *The Mirror Troublemakers Misbehave On the Way to The Mirror Good Guys' Musical Beat (Tenth part of Troublemakers at the Mirror Troublemaker Detention Center) *Mirror Carkle Kicks Poochy Out of the Window (Eleventh part of Troublemakers at the Mirror Troublemaker Detention Center) *The Mirror Troublemakers Escape from the Mirror Troublemaker Detention Center (Last part of Troublemakers at the Mirror Troublemaker Detention Center) *Mirror Preston Evergreen vs. Mirror Packbat *Mirror TJ's Terrible Teacher Treachery *Mirror Vince Makes his Basketball Team Lose/Grounded *Mirror Spinelli's Girly Gaffe *Mirror Gretchen Gets an Easy Math Problem Wrong/Grounded *Mirror Mikey Destroys the GoCity Zoo/Grounded *Mirror Gus Misbehaves at Popeye's *Mirror Nutsy Koala beats up Mirror Danny Dingo/Grounded *Mirror Patty Rabbit and Mirror Bobby Bear in: The Fight of Mirror Maple Town *Mirror Alan Cook Gets Brainwashed *Mirror Alex Kimble Assaults Mirror Noddy and Gets Grounded *Did Mirror Barren Dropped Mirror Pablo into the Water for Some Reason? *Mirror Alan Cook Gets Putted on the Naughty List *Mirror Rai (Tai Chi Chasers) the Tai Chi Card Thief VI: Oddly-Named Sequel *Mirror Alan Cook's Parent Training Trouble *Mirror Caillou vs. Mirror Barren (An sequel to Mirror Barren Kills Caillou and Gets Grounded) *Where's Mirror Beastly? *Mirror Lanky Kong's Crazy Rampage *Mirror Laura's Epic Tantrum *The Mirror Get-Along Gang's Break-Up You can add some more if you want to. Specials *Mirror Warren Cook's Mirror Dragonoids (Similar to Knuckles' Chaotix) *Here Come the Mirror Care Bears (Debut of the Mirror Care Bears) More will be made soon...... The Mirror Troublemakers The mirrored version of good users are bad users in the alternate GoCity. (More mirror troublemakers will be added as the series progresses.) Mirror Caillou's Dad (Boris) A mirrored version of Caillou's Dad, he is even more temperamental than his normal world version. However, unlike in the normal world, Mirror Boris loves his children very much, and considers it to be the best decision he's ever made along with Mirror Doris. (In the normal world, Boris and Doris deeply regret having Caillou.) He is a member of The Five Mirrored Grounded Goons. Mirror Caillou's Mom (Doris) A mirrored version of Caillou's Mom, she is even more temperamental than her normal world version. However, unlike in the normal world, Mirror Doris loves her children very much, even if Mirror Caillou constantly grounds her for misbehaving wherever she and Boris go. (This is because in the normal world, Boris and Doris hate Caillou.) She is a member of The Five Mirrored Grounded Goons. Mirror Rosie Mirror Rosie is the evil version of Rosie. She always breaks Mirror Caillou's toys and misbehaves at school, constantly getting F- report cards in all subjects. She is quick to insult anyone and everyone around her, being scolded by Mirror Caillou, Mirror Dora and other mirror characters who are not troublemakers in the mirror world. She is a member of The Five Mirrored Grounded Goons. Mirror Eric Gavin A mirrored version of Eric Gavin. He was the most hated of the Gavin family and is very harsh, unlike his normal counterpart. Also, he kills baby show characters, except for Winnie the Pooh. He even makes grounding videos, death threats, and other stuff out of Mirror Stephanie Gavin. He is the leader of The Five Mirrored Grounded Goons. Mirror Nathandesignerboy7 TBA, He is part of the Mirror Grounded Quad Squad. Mirror SkylerTheGoAnimateGirl TBA, She is part of the Mirror Grounded Quad Squad. Mirror HunterYes BieberNo TBA, She is part of the Mirror Grounded Quad Squad. Mirror Twilight Sparkle A mirrored version of Twilight Sparkle. She is extremely absent-minded and stupid. Mirror Clarence A mirrored version of Clarence, he is friends with bad users like Mirror Jeff and Mirror Sumo, unlike the regular Clarence, he is serious and despises fun stuff. Mirror Jeff A mirrored version of Jeff, unlike the regular Jeff, he is dimwitted and lies about other things to adults and kids. Mirror Barren A mirroed version of Pablo's brother, Barren. Unlike his normal counterpart, he is timid and dim-witted. Like Mirror Eric Gavin, he kills baby show characters. He is a member of The Five Mirrored Grounded Goons. Mirror Alex Kimble A mirrored version of Alex Kimble. He is the most hated person in alternate GoAnimate history. He is mean to everyone he sees and does not make what people request he makes, instead he makes the very opposite. Plus, he's a fan of anything violent. His grounders are Mirror Warren Cook and Mirror Nathan Pearson. Mirror Sophie the Otter Not to be confused with the Alternate Sophie from Nick Fanon Journeys. A troublemaker who lives in Mirror Lake Hoohaw. Her grounders are TBA. Mirror Peanut Otter TBA Mirror Baby Butter Otter TBA Mirror Jelly Otter The mirrored version of Jelly Otter from Disney's PB&J Otter. She is prissy, girly and uncreative. Tropes Around Her *Bratty Half-Pint: Like her siblings, she is a brat and best avoided. *Girly Girl: She doesn't like boyish things. *Spoiled Brat: Of course... Mirror Cheesedoodle65 TBA, He is part of the Mirror Grounded Quad Squad. Mirror Flick Duck TBA Mirror Pinch Raccoon Tropes Around Her *Tomboy Mirror Scootch Raccoon TBA Mirror Munchy Beaver TBA Mirror Tori (Tai Chi Chasers/Tai Chi Chasers Go) TBA Mirror Donha (Tai Chi Chasers/Tai Chi Chasers Go) TBA Mirror Rai (Tai Chi Chasers/Tai Chi Chasers Go) TBA, he's an Tai Chi card thief. Mirror Sena (Tai Chi Chasers/Tai Chi Chasers Go) TBA Mirror Finn (Tai Chi Chasers/Tai Chi Chasers Go) TBA Mirror Lloyd (Ninjago) Edit Is an elemental raper Mirror Cole (Ninjago) Edit TBA Mirror Kai (Ninjago) Edit TBA Mirror Jay (Ninjago) Edit THA Mirror Zane (Ninjago) THA Mirror L RyanCategory:TV SeriesCategory:Alternate Universe Oddities Mirror L Ryan is mean towards everyone, and in return, everyone is mean towards him. He makes character battle videos, but then if people vote for characters which are in the videos, he blocks them straight away. (Unlike the real L Ryan, who only blocks people if they vote for people who are not in those videos too many times.) Mirror TheColossalD TBA Mirror TGB1 A major antagonist in the Alternate Universe, he is much larger and stronger than the regular TGB1. He is the self-proclaimed overlord of the Universe. Mirror Carkle Simply just the opposite of the now inactive user, Carkle the Animatronic. His daily routine is to hurt innocent people in the street, and he mainly focuses on being an obnoxious character. His criminal ratings are too high, and he has been arrested for vandalism, piracy, hacking, and a lot more. Tropes Around Him *Jerk***: A big example indeed. Mirror Pingy Animatronic Mirror Pingy Animatronic is a mirror version of Pingy Animatronic, he hates Nintendo related games, he likes to watch Doctor Who and despises Clarence. Mirror Billy Wagner Mirror Billy is the mirror counterpart of Billy Wagner from Popples. He hates the Mirror Popples helping him and is a sore loser. Also, he and Mirror Bonnie fail to clean up messes in time before any adult comes. Mirror Bonnie Wagner Mirror Bonnie is the mirror counterpart to Bonnie Wagner from the Popples cartoon. She is very spoiled, has a bad relationship with her younger brother Mirror Billy, and doesn't want the Mirror Popples' help. Mirror P.C. Popple Mirror P.C. thinks he's cooler than his normal version, but from the heroes' POV, he isn't. He is very mean and is a delinquent. His finger-snapping causes trouble instead of solving problems. He is the co-leader of the Mirror Popples gang. In Mirror P.C. Popple Takes Drugs/Grounded, we learn that he is also obsessed with taking drugs. Mirror Party Popple Mirror Party Popple is a downer who hates parties. She is very grumpy and makes others angry. She and Mirror Funshine are best friends since they're both gothic. Tropes Around Her *Grumpy Bear: To top it all off, she only smiles when she feels like it. Mirror Pancake Popple Mirror Pancake can be considered the cruelest one out of the Mirror Popples. She attacks heroes with her tail, is cruel to animals, and scares other people. Mirror Puzzle Popple Mirror Puzzle is extremely stupid, yet the most serious of the Mirror Popples. He dislikes reading books and is bad at telling jokes. Tropes Around Him *The Ditz Mirror Prize Popple Mirror Prize tells creepypasta stories instead of regular ones suited for any age. She does not care about her appearance. Mirror Puffball Popple Mirror Puffball has a very monotone voice and is a poor ventriloquist, given that she can hardly change her voice. She also likes to get very dirty and hates baths. Tropes Around Her *The Pig Pen: She never minds getting muddy and whenever she hears the word clean, she flees. Mirror Putter Popple Mirror Putter Popple is also serious and calm. He doesn't like to play. His inventions may work better than his normal counterpart's, but still can be a big problem. Tropes Around Him *Gadgeteer Genius: His inventions work better than his normal counterpart's and as a result rarely fail. Mirror Potato Chip Popple Mirror Potato Chip performs rude sound effects and hates eating anything sour, sweet, or salty. Mirror Pretty Bit Popple Mirror Pretty Bit has bad manners, talks off-key, and is one of the worst poets in the Alternate Universe. Mirror Montgomery "Good News" Moose The leader of the Mirror Get-Along Gang. He is very cruel to his friends, treating them like slaves. He is also a terrible sport, and fails at science and technology. On the contrary, he isn't too awkward. In The Mirror Get-Along Gang's Break-Up, he officially breaks the gang apart and are temporarily separated until The Mirror Get-Along Gang Reunite and Get Grounded. Mirror Dotty Dog The second-in-command of the Mirror Get-Along Gang. She makes things very miserable for the gang and others, is highly gloomy, and hates cheerleading and dresses in a punk style. However, she is mostly careful. Mirror Zipper Cat A lazy mirror version of Zipper Cat. He is very poor at sports and believes in honesty at times, but still is very mean. Mirror Woolma Lamb A tomboyish mirror counterpart to Woolma Lamb. She does not care about her appearance, is ugly, and hates ballet. Mirror Bingo "Bet-it-All" Beaver The mirror counterpart of Bingo "Bet-it-All" Beaver. He does not like to pull pranks or gamble, only making bets that please his allies. Mirror Portia Porcupine The oldest of the Mirror Get-Along-Gang (contrasting her normal counterpart's youngest). She prefers others' styles, acts mature when something doesn't go her way, and is not interested in anything new. Otherwise, she is still a bully. Mirror TJ Detweiler Mirror Vince LaSalle Mirror Ashley Spinelli Mirror Gretchen Grundler Mirror Mikey Blumberg Mirror Gus Griswald Mirror Blinky Bill The mirrored version of Blinky Bill from Yoram Gross' The Adventures of Blinky Bill. He is far more mischievous than the normal Blinky Bill. He is often getting into tons of huge trouble. He also has a huge grudge on Mirror Danny Dingo. Mirror Nutsy Koala Mirror Blinky's stepsister. She refuses to help anyone up and acts very insane, compared to her normal version. She and Blinky cause step-sibling rivalry. Mirror Bumblelion The mirrored version of Bumblelion from The Wuzzles cartoon. Being a sore loser bragging at sports, he is extremely aggressive. Mirror Butterbear The mirrored counterpart of Butterbear. She is very cruel to nature and is highly violent to everyone. Like Mirror Dotty Dog, she is a punk. Mirror Eleroo A courageous but violent Wuzzle who knows what's in his pouch. He is aggressive and his acts often get him into trouble. Mirror Hoppopotamus This mirrored version of Hoppopotamus from The Wuzzles is a slim lone wolf who hates being the center of attention. She doesn't like drama at all. Mirror Rhinokey A serious, no-nonsense mirrored version of Rhinokey. He does not like to have fun and hardly ever smiles. He thinks that comedy is stupid and is extremely uptight and strict. Mirror Moosel Mirror Moosel is a realist who does not believe in monsters. He is idiotic, but brave. Mirror Mametchi A mirrored version of a a certain Tamagotchi. He makes inventions that ground others, witness the strength of street knowledge, etc. He is also a totally bad singer. Tropes Around Him *The Ace *Adorkable *Hollywood Tone Deaf: Considering his bad singing. *The Smart Guy: He is a really good inventor, also being good in science. *Dreadful Musician: See Hollywood Tone Deaf, but also consider that for one attempt, it could be heard from the entire universe. *Face Your Fears *Nice Job Breaking It, Hero: He's a mirrored version of the real Mametchi, which means he does this ALL. THE. TIME. *Gadgeteer Genius *Smart People Build Robots: He aces this with his inventions. Mirror Patty Rabbit The mirrored counterpart to Patty Rabbit. An always grumpy girl who can be quite spoiled. Her boyfriend is Mirror Bobby Bear (who is no better either). Mirror Bobby Bear Mirror Patty's boyfriend. He and his girlfriend Mirror Patty do not get along well, even though they're a couple. Mirror Roobear Koala The mirrored counterpart of Roobear from Adventures of the Little Koala. Very idiotic and lazy, he often refuses to listen. Mirror Laura Koala Mirror Roobear's sister. She is an extremely spoiled brat who rarely acts nice to anyone. Mirror Duck Hunt Duo The mirrored counterpart of the Duck Hunt Duo. Similar to how the Duck Hunt Dog is foolish and the Duck Hunt Duck is brainy, but instead, it's the complete opposite. Mirror Oggy The mirrored counterpart of Oggy. He is skinny, goes on diets, and harasses people with his flyswatter. He does not torment the cockroaches that much. He is also from an Oggy and the Cockroaches fanfic called "The Tale of Two Oggys". Mirror KingKool720 Mirror KingKool720 is the complete opposite of the normal KK. He is known for making rude comebacks, is not interested in making projects, and does not like any user. He is a professional when it comes to hacking (One time, he got a 2 year GoPremium plan for free). Mirror Alan Cook The mirrored counterpart of Alan Cook. Unlike Normal Alan Cook, he is Mirror Warren Cook's fake dad. Mirror Warren Cook hates him so much that he never obeys him from grounding Mirror Warren himself. However, for the Mirror Troublemakers, if they revive Mirror Alan, Mirror Warren Cook will talk to Mirror Alan that he will go to his grave by magic and the Mirror Troublemaker who revived him will be grounded. Tropes Around Him *Would Hurt a Child: He would always ground Mirror Warren Cook anytime for his awful ideas. Mirror Preston Evergreen The Mirrored counterpart of Preston Evergreen from the DiC cartoon Sylvanian Families and Mirror Sophie's sidekick and boyfriend. He is highly strict, refuses to help his grandfather Mirror Ernest Evergreen in any invention, and fails miserably at telling jokes, making him a very bad class clown. Mirror Tenderheart Bear Mirror Tenderheart Bear is the leader of the Mirror Care Bears (the 1980's version of them), who act the complete opposite of the normal Care Bears -- They're never caring and are cruel to life. Mirror Tenderheart teaches the Mirror Good Characters to be mean and selfish. His symbol is a broken heart. Mirror Share Bear Mirror Share Bear doesn't like to share and only thinks about herself. Her symbol is a broken lollipop grabbed by a hand. Mirror Funshine Bear Mirror Funshine Bear doesn't like to have fun and is extremely strict, and grumpy. She, Mirror Cheer Bear, and Mirror Party Popple are all goths. Her symbol is a thunderstorm cloud and only provides thunderstorms in any area. Mirror Wish Bear Mirror Wish Bear rejects any good wishes and only accepts bad ones to heroes, and vice versa to villains. Her symbol is a pentagram leaving behind red trail. In fact, her symbol is possibly the most demonic out of all the Mirror Care Bears Mirror Cheer Bear Mirror Cheer Bear is a goth-type Mirror Care Bear who makes anybody sad. Her symbol is a black ankh. Mirror Bedtime Bear Mirror Bedtime Bear is always awake. He does everything quickly and expects everyone to stay awake all the time. His symbol is a ringing alarm clock. Mirror Love-a-Lot Bear Mirror Love-a-Lot spreads hate all over everything and anything in her way. Her symbol is a devil's tail inside a flame. Mirror Friend Bear Mirror Friend Bear is a constant backstabber who wants to make enemies instead of friends. She also wants others to betray their allies. Her symbol is a pair of wilted flowers. Mirror Birthday Bear Mirror Birthday Bear hates celebration. He only celebrates funerals of heroes and constantly goes on diets. His symbol is a casket because his favorite events are funerals. Mirror Grumpy Bear Mirror Grumpy Bear is always optimistic and upbeat. He is the only Mirror Care Bear who does care (sometimes). His symbol is a smiling sun (which is the tummy symbol of normal Funshine). Mirror Good Luck Bear Mirror Good Luck Bear spreads bad luck to everyone and is very unlucky. He sounds similar to Lubdan from the horror film franchise Leprechaun. His symbol is the number 13. Mirror Champ Bear Mirror Champ Bear is a poor sport and acts like an aggressive gym teacher. He is bad at athletics, throws fits when he loses, and brags when he wins. His symbol is a red card. Mirror Secret Bear Mirror Secret Bear is talkative and has an open mind. He never keeps anything private, even if it's inappropriate and/or offensive. His symbol is an unlocked lock. Mirror Harmony Bear Mirror Harmony Bear is probably one of the worst singers. She sings off key and discords everything in a group. Her symbol is a melting eighth note breaking in two. Mirror Baby Hugs Bear Mirror Baby Hugs Bear is a hateful and cruel bear cub. While she and her brother aren't mischievous, they both tend to act violently and have a terrible relationship. She hates being hugged and prefers to squeeze or pinch others instead. She also doesn't want to grow up. Her symbol is a claw pinching a dirty heart. Mirror Baby Tugs Bear Mirror Baby Tugs is just as bad as his sister. He refuses to grow up and simply has a nasty demeanor. His symbol is a star being torn apart. Mirror Grams Bear Mirror Grams Bear is an idiotic, rude, and careless grandmother of the Mirror Care Bear Family. She looks young, but still wants to wreak chaos. She is also bossy, arrogant, and is quite possibly the worst storyteller you could ever imagine. Her symbol is a black trampled rose. Mirror Brave Heart Lion Mirror Brave Heart Lion is the cowardly leader of the Mirror Care Bear Cousins. He is sensitive, insecure, wimpy, and is afraid of everything but the dark, which somehow soothes him. His symbol is a face of the Cowardly Lion from The Wizard of Oz. Mirror Bright Heart Raccoon Mirror Bright Heart Raccoon is the most unintelligent out of the entire Mirror Care Bear Family. Heck, he doesn't even know how to walk! Not to mention that he enjoys getting injured. He speaks with a simpleton voice and his symbol is a dim lightbulb with a dunce cap on. Mirror Cozy Heart Penguin Mirror Cozy Heart Penguin is very cold-hearted and wicked. She makes the heroes uncomfortable by literally giving them the cold shoulder. She cannot swim and is most adapted to summer conditions. Her symbol is a few icicles. Mirror Gentle Heart Lamb Mirror Gentle Heart Lamb is very aggressive. Don't even glimpse at her, I warn you! She'll beat up and attack anyone who stands in her way. She's also loud-mouthed and overbearing. Her symbol is a punching glove embedded in a 12-pointed star. Mirror Lotsa Heart Elephant Mirror Lotsa Heart Elephant is intelligent and fast, yet weak. He is very small and light, too. His worries keep him from reaching his goals. His symbol is a feather. Mirror Loyal Heart Dog Mirror Loyal Heart Dog is a liar, mean, and false dog. His mistrust is what makes him enemies with the heroes. His symbol is a spiked collar with a skull embedded. Mirror Playful Heart Monkey Mirror Playful Heart Monkey is always gloomy and makes people grumpy. He despises pranks and silliness and prefers negativity and boredom. His symbol is a popped balloon under a rain cloud. Mirror Proud Heart Cat Mirror Proud Heart Cat isn't perfect at all, yet she doesn't mind it. She wants things untidy and disorganized and brags on others. Her symbol is a tornado (similar to Messy Bear from The Care Bears Big Wish Movie). Mirror Swift Heart Rabbit Mirror Swift Heart Rabbit procrastinates a LOT. She is very slow and lazy and doesn't manage her time wisely. You could say that she would always be last in a race. Her symbol is a snail. Mirror Treat Heart Pig Mirror Treat Heart Pig hates snacking and sharing. She is very narcissistic and her greediness suits her pig type quite well. She hates celebrations and holidays. She is even a thief! Her symbol is a dropped ice cream. Mirror True Heart Bear The matriarch of the Mirror Care Bear Family. She expects all the Mirror Care Bears to be uncaring and make heroes bad. Her symbol is a broken heart embedded in a red pentagram. Mirror Noble Heart Horse The patriarch of the Mirror Care Bear Family. He, like Mirror True Heart, wants everyone in the family to be completely uncaring. His symbol is a black pentagram embedded in a broken heart. Mirror Lanky Kong Mirror Lanky Kong is even more crazy than Regular Lanky Kong, he likes to burn the Mirror Kremlings with his flamethrower and he doesn't swim, unlike his regular self. Mirror James the Animator Main Article: Mirror James The Mirror Good Characters Mirror Warren Cook Mirror Warren Cook is the best person in the Alternate Universe. Everyone likes him because he only makes real VHS openings but insists that they are fake, which shows how humble he is. (This is a good thing.) He is responsible for grounding the Mirror Troublemakers. Also, every time he sees grounding videos out of him, he flags them and criticized them, including Alan Cook (who is his fake dad in the mirrored world). Mirror Springtrap Mirror Springtrap is the opposite of Springtrap, he acts friendly towards good users and hates bad users, he kills bad users throughout his way. Mirror Caillou A mirrored version of Caillou, who never causes trouble and hates all Mirror Troublemakers. He grounds all troublemakers even if they are older than him. He also hates Chuck E Cheese's, unlike Normal Caillou. One time, Mirror Caillou pooped all over of Chuck E Cheese's and went to Dave & Buster's because the latter is better than the former. Mirror Freddy The opposite of Freddy Fazbear. He hates his restaurant and such. He likes good users, and hates bad users. Since he still sees endoskeletons, he ignores them. He also doesn't create bootlegs of DVD's. Igor the Mii's Version is This Freddy, Expect he Doesn't Hate his Restaurant and Such, and His Restaurant is not Haunted. Mirror Dora The complete opposite of Dora. She has a high IQ and does not break the fourth wall frequently. Plus, she does not interact with inanimate objects and animals. Mirror Catchum Crocodile A good-hearted, sweet crocodile who doesn't like the Mirror Get-Along Gang and loves the normal Get-Along Gang. He helps anyone (except his enemies) up when they're in a jam, hates trouble, and is good friends with Mirror Leland Lizard. Mirror Leland Lizard Mirror Catchum's best friend. He is aware, sensitive, and assists anyone just as much as Mirror Catchum. Mirror Belson A mirrored version of Belson, he likes fun stuff and hates video games, he hates bad users and loves good users, he hates Mirror Clarence and loves the regular Clarence. Mirror Packbat A polite hero of the Mirror Sylvanian Forest. He and his intelligent ally Mirror Gatorpossum contribute to their environment rather than using destruction. Mirror No Heart A hero that has a heart, Mirror No Heart is calm, innocent, and helps out the regular Care Bears. He doesn't have any powers, but gives moral advice instead, His ally is Mirror Beastly. Mirror Beastly The ally of Mirror No Heart, Mirror Beastly is an intelligent partner and is an assistant to the regular Care Bears. He and Mirror No Heart get along very well. Mirror Bowser A hero of the Mirror Mushroom Kingdom, he defeats Mirror Mario and Mirror Luigi and Mirror Bowser's Plan always succeeds, he likes the normal Mario characters and hates the normal Bowser and the Koopa Troops. Mirror WilliamWill2343 TBA The Mirror Parents Note that the mirror parents are like their normal counterparts, but with differences. Mirror Mr. Gavin TBA Mirror Mrs. Gavin TBA Mirror Fat Benny TBA, the uncle of Mirror SkylerTheGoAnimateGirl and the father of Mirror HunterYes BieberNo. Neutral Characters Note: They stay the same. Mirror Bubsy Bobcat Because Bubsy's personality always changes erratically, fluctuating between "good" and "evil", Mirror Bubsy Bobcat is essentially a neutral character, only acting in the opposite way to Bubsy at any given time. So when Bubsy acts like a "good user", Mirror Bubsy acts like a troublemaker, and when Bubsy acts like a troublemaker, Mirror Bubsy acts like a "good user." However, the two Bubsies' personalities always add up to neutrality. Others The TV Bodyguard Just as the name says, he's the TV bodyguard. He both appears in the normal world and the mirror world. He also spots some stuff like killing an character from a TV show, putting inappropriate stuff that don't belong to an non-inappropriate TV show, and more. Danny and Melina These two are the owners of the Mirrored World's Mirror Troublemaker Boarding School. The two often keep an eye on the Mirrored troublemakers and punish them if their acts go too far. DVD/Blu-Ray Releases Two DVD/Blu-Ray releases were released by Orange Otter Home Entertainment: #Alternate Universe Oddities: Mirror Popple Pandemonium (focusing on the Mirror Popples) #Alternate Universe Oddities: The Five Mirrored Grounded Goons on the Loose (focusing on the Five Mirrored Grounded Goons) Video Games #Lost in a Storybook (Based on Super Mario Bros. 2/Doki Doki Panic)